


Run

by Kat_of_seas



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_of_seas/pseuds/Kat_of_seas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will bursts into her and Tara's room, telling Tara to leave Will to face an unknown baddie. Pre Whedon-is-a-cruel-bastard-who-killed-Tara, while they're still at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

"Run."

Tara looked up from the latest book she was reading. Will bursting into their room wasn't exactly uncommon, but saying things while doing it was. Especially with the door slammed.

"What?" Tara chose to respond simply. Open ended question, open ended answer, more information, less chance of once again becoming brain damaged.

"Run, Tara! Just do it! Get as far away as you can, quick! He's back."

'He' could be any number of people who wanted them dead. Spike, Angel, in the dark evil form that Will explained to her for almost two hours last week (it was still confusing, and didn't really seem like it could be relevant anymore,), 'The Master," an old baddie that the Scooby Gang sometimes talked about, seeming nostalgic about a time when they at least understood what was trying to kill them. It could be any vamp, the Mayor, Warren, Adam.... People didn't really die or stay dead all that much in Sunnydale.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry. He won't hurt me."

That narrowed it down considerably. People who would hurt Tara but not Willow.... Spike was one. Warren was kind of still cool with Willow, but also a raging sociopath, so who knows. Then that sort of finished off the baddies, but there was still-

Scratching started on the door. A peek out the window told the full moon. Oz. 

"Is he wolf-y?"

"Yeah. Don't worry though. He loved me. Still does. He couldn't-"

"We're leaving together or not at all."

"I have to stay, talk some sense into him."

"He's kind of a wolf right now, Will. Maybe try when he stops being a raging killer."

Tara opened the window and scanned the ground before grabbing Will's hand and sitting on the window ledge, feet outside. 

"Run away with me, Juliet. We escape this town and run away. Far away."

Will followed Tara's moves.

They held hands on the window ledge as they jumped out their second story room, with claws at the door, and a twinge of magic softening their landing.

With werewolves prowling and a secret government facility housing all sorts of supernatural beasties under the campus, Will and Tara locked hands and kissed under the light of the full moon.

And they ran like nothing could touch them.


End file.
